


limitless

by emmers_sons



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Food mention, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Panic Attack, Songfic, i honestly have no clue how to tag this so thats good enough, ig?, im always a slut for projecting onto logan sanders, its not virgil surprisingly, lil bit of a comfort fic, party time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmers_sons/pseuds/emmers_sons
Summary: have you tried the cake?it's good.maybe you're thinking, "i've already eaten" or "i want to dance later and don't want to feel bloated"maybe you're thinking, "i'm on a diet"but then, how many times will you be offered a piece of cake as delicious as this?perhaps - two, or three times a year, if you're luckyover the course of your life? maybe two hundred timesand how many times will you refuse?how many times will you go skinny dipping in the moonlight?maybe seven, if you're luckyhow many times will you lie on your back, in the grass, and watch the stars?how many times will you let yourself be completely overwhelmed by the great, inconceivable expanse of the universe?there are only so many chances to takeand of course, you don't know when it will endso it all feelslimitless
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	limitless

Janus gave a low sigh as he dropped into the chair adjacent to Logan's own, one hand removing his cap and the other raking through his hair in one fluid motion before he dropped his hat back into place. One arm moved to rest on the back of the chair next to his own, Patton's, while the other was left to gesture aimlessly as he spoke.

"Have you tried the cake?" he inquired, causing Logan to turn his attention from the scene around them to Janus himself. "It's good."

"I'm fine, thank you," Logan began, mouth closing, and then opening to continue, a lie on his tongue.

"I'm aware you have _not_ eaten yet, don't bother trying to pass off the truth to me." 

Silence drooped over the two, Logan's mouth hanging open for a moment before closing. He cleared his throat, moving to open it again and speak.

"I actually planned to show Patton to waltz later, and would rather not feel bloated."

"Lie again, Logan. Your diet can wait a day," Janus hummed lightly, gesturing hand falling into his lap as his eyes traced over the two brothers, fighting jokingly over something or other. "How many more times will you be offered a piece of cake as delicious as this?"

"Six times a year, Janus. Which equates to, considering a human's typical lifespan lasts for around seventy six years, two hundred and seventy."

"How many times will you refuse?"

Another pause hung over the two, long and heavy. Logan watched as Patton beckoned Janus over to where he and Virgil were talking, smiling and laughing, and as Janus stood. "Think about it, Logan. You're good at that." He tapped the side of Logan's temple, then shifted his gloves and went on his way towards them. 

-

'C'mon Lo, the water's nice!" Roman called, laughing as he was splashed from behind. 

"I'm quite fine here, thank you," Logan called in response, shifting on the sand and flipping his page of his book. The moonlight was just enough to light up the pages.

Roman sighed, shifting to get out of the water. He laid out his towel next to Logan, and sat down in it, resting his elbow on his knee, and his chin in his hand.

"Logan, dude, you never come night swimming with us. We're getting older with Thomas, we might not ever get to do this again." He poked at the sand under his towel, watching the water drip down his legs and torso.

"I'm not one for swimming."

"Yeah, but what if, like, this is the last time. We only had this idea two years ago, and we've only done it, what, seven times? Who knows if we'll ever be able to again."

Logan didn't reply, just flipping his page again and sighing. He watched from the corner of his eye as Roman mumbled something to himself before standing and heading back to join the others.

-

"Are you not going to come out and see?" Patton hummed, leaning forward in Logan's doorway. "The stars really are beautiful tonight."

"I'm quite busy, Patton. I wish I could, I honestly do, but Thomas is far too behind."

"Y'know, Janus would come scold you for overworking yourself if I went and told him you were holing yourself away again," he grinned lopsidedly, leaning back to a standing position now. Logan groaned softly, shifting back in his work chair. "I'm right, I know it. Seriously, come and see, even just for a little bit."

"Okay, fine," he muttered, pushing his chair back and standing. "Lead the way."

"Happily," Patton grabbed Logan's hand, pulling him along down the stairs and out the front door. They stopped, Patton letting go of Logan's hand. "Okay, so we brought out blankets or you can just lay in the grass."

"Okay. Thank you." Logan watched Patton move to a blanket next to Roman, and surveyed the area. Remus was sitting alone, so Logan took a breath.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, causing Remus to look over.

"Oh, sure!" Remus grinned, shifting over a little bit and patting the grass next to him. Logan sat, then laid back, feeling the grass tickle his neck. Patton hadn't lied, the view was breathtaking.

-

Logan was, well, he was sitting in his closet.

His hands trembled, anxiously rubbing over every tie he had managed to grab in his slight panic. Existence really was fleeting, and oh god, he was going to die some day along with Thomas and all his work will have been for nothing. He brought in a shaky breath, trying to recall every coping mechanism he had managed to share with Virgil over the years but pulling up a blank. He didn't even recognize the sound of his bedroom door gently creaking open. He heard a soft knock on his closet door and didn't even bother acknowledging it. He was fleeing, hiding away, and he wanted to stay hidden.

The closet door gently swung open, and he felt warm hands on his back and shoulder. He found himself guided into a standing position, then moved onto his bed.

"Logan, I'm gonna need you to breathe with me, okay?"

Oh. It was Virgil. Okay. Logan nodded feebly, doing his best to listen to Virgil's breathing.

The two sat there, just breathing quietly for a long time, before Logan felt better. He stared up at his ceiling, eyes blank and cheeks wet from tears. "Can you believe it all ends some day? The universe is so big and in our lifespan we will never be able to understand it. We will never reach the tips of the galaxy, even. We're all just specks in this."

"I know." Virgil was laying next to him, eyes also on the ceiling. "Trust me, I've thought about it at least twice."

Logan laughed dryly, Virgil following, before sighing.

"I think Janus is right. Granted, there are millions of options as to how my life could turn out, and a million that lead me here, but I think I need to take a break." 

"Yeah. Believe it or not, he's great at self care."

"I see it."

Logan closed his eyes, resting an arm over them. Virgil watched from the corner of his eye.

"It's all just limitless."


End file.
